Guidelines to Living with the Robot Masters
by AccessBlade
Summary: When you not only live with Robot Masters but also deal with them when they're working under a mad scientist trying to take over the world, reading the rules set up in this guide will extend your survival in this chaotic world by a few more years. I should know; these rules are based on my past experiences. Megamix/Gigamix verse.
1. Rules One to Five

**After reading through my favorite Transformers and Hetalia Guidelines on the site, this little beauty popped into my head. Which isn't that surprising since ideas are always trying to grab my attention, but this was one of the ideas that would not shut up and leave me alone. So I decided to write this anyways against my better judgement because I plan on writing five rules per chapter. **

**So yeah. Not that much to write.  
**

**As you've probably glimpsed from the title, this is going to be based on the Megamix and Gigamix series as it was Ariga's works that got me interested in the Mega Man fandom (especially the Classics) again. But this will be written in the pov of an OC (cause you should know by now that I love OCs). A teenaged female OC.  
**

**I'm sure you can guess at the insanity she'll get into.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mega Man Classics, the Gigamix or the Megamix series. Those respectively belong to Inafune and Ariga. I do, however, own the idiotic OC in this story who I am sure will make you laugh.  
**

* * *

**Rules One to Five  
**

**Rule #1. **Do not jump into an ongoing battle between the Light Bots and the Wily Bots and loudly demand that they stop said ongoing battle just because you've lost your contacts somewhere in the area and need to find them.

(Do you have any idea how expensive contacts are? Otherwise I wouldn't have bothered trying to look for them and just bought some new ones!)

(The only reason I told them to stop fighting in the first place was because their feud was making it difficult to find them)

(But apparently that wasn't the point. Something about endangering myself by just waltzing into the fight)

(And I didn't even find my contacts after all that and had to buy new ones anyways!)

**Rule # 2. **Do not, in any way or form, insinuate to Shade Man that real vampires sparkle or that Twilight is sacred and that he needs to start following the rules if he wants to be a proper vampire.

(One day, during one of the many fights between Rock and the Wily numbers, I splattered glue and glitter all over the bat/vampire themed Robot Master and told him that he was missing his sparkle)

(And then I tossed him a copy of Twilight [the first book in the series] just to see how he would react after he got the whole 'sparkly vampire' thing)

(Now I'm wishing I didn't)

(Turns out that several days later Stephanie Meyer, the author of the Twilight Series, was admitted into the hospital due to mental stress relating to a new novel she was writing ALSO about vampires)

(Apparently a vampire covered in glitter broke into her house, extremely pissed off, started ranting and rambling at her that vampires don't sparkle and that her works were abominations)

(Then he proceeded to burn all her books)

(Luckily or unluckily, depending on what people thought of the series, the drafts for her new novel were untouched)

(Eh heh...)

(I did not intend for that to happen)

(Sorry Stephanie Meyer!)

(On a brighter note, those who hated her works are happily saying that she got her just desserts)

**Rule # 3. **I will not get the Robot Masters to do my homework for me. I can ask them for help, but I can't get them to do my homework for me.

(But they're so much smarter than me and can complete it in less than half the time it would take me!)

(It's so unfair that they can just automatically access the internet and get answers just like that!)

(However, it's cheating and the other kids don't have Robots with hardware for brains to do their homework for them)

(Spoilsports)

**Rule # 4. **I will not take Rush or Item 2 with me to school if I wake up late. It's my own fault that I didn't wake up at the time I was supposed to and the robotic canine and hover board were built so that Rock would be able to get to areas that are being attacked by Wily Bots faster. Rush and Item 2 were not built just so that I could make it to school before the first bell.

(Oh come on! He doesn't need BOTH of them to save the world so why should it matter if I take one?)

(I mean, seriously, he can't ride them both!)

(But no, I am still not allowed to take them)

(No fair!)

**Rule # 5. **Suggesting to Wily that he should get a cat is not a good idea.

(I told him to get a cat because I was hoping he would stop trying to take over the damned world if he had a furry companion to hug and cuddle and that would love him in return)

(Somehow, Wily took offense to this as he thought I was implying that he was a loser for not finding a woman, getting laid, and having kids)

(I told him that wasn't it, but if wanted to add those reasons to why he should get a cat then he could go ahead and do so. I wasn't going to stop him)

(Naturally Wily didn't like this and ordered ALL of his Robot Masters on the scene to hurt me)

(Luckily for me, Blues was in the area when Wily gave those orders and he got there in the nick of time and saved me from what would have definitely been a brutal beating)

* * *

**That's it for now! I hope you liked it. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think!**


	2. Rules Six to Ten

**Hmm... I decided to do another chapter. The rules just keep popping into my mind! Eh, heh, I hope you enjoy this as much as I do!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mega Man franchise or the Gigamix/Megamix versions of them. I do, however, own the OC who is narrating the rules.  
**

* * *

**Rules Six to Ten  
**

**Rule # 6. **"Wily's Robot Masters stole my backpack" is not a valid excuse to explain to the teachers as to why I have failed to submit my homework for my classes**  
**

(It wasn't an excuse; the stupid Wily numbers really did take my backpack because they thought I had something that Wily wanted!)

(But apparently the other 'bogus' excuses I've used in the past made the teachers suspicious of my reasons for not handing in work)

(Such excuses like:

-My robot dog leaked on it

-My robot cat used it as a scratching post

-My robot bird shredded it for its nest

-My uncle spilled his coffee all over it

-Cut Man shredded it into confetti by accident

-And finally, an annoying sunglasses wearing trench coat guy I know stole it as revenge for something I did to him a few days prior to when it was due [Damn you Blues, DAMN YOU. That was an important class project. I FAILED that class thanks to you!])

(And all of its true! I'm not lying!)

**Rule # 7. **I am forever banned from drinking any experimental concoctions that Amber gives me in the name of science

(Amber needed me for an experiment)

(She wanted to see what would happen if someone drank a mixture of Red Bull, Coke, and Coffee)

(So after drinking it, I passed out since I couldn't take the massive caffeine overload)

(At least I _thought _I passed out)

(Turns out that I just blacked out. When I woke up, I found myself being stared at by numerous Robot Masters from all three factions who were looking at me like I was crazy)

(It didn't help that I was surrounded by a lot of burning debris and flipped over cars)

(Oh, and a forever scarred for life Shadow Man)

(And even now, no one will even tell me what happened that day!)

**Rule # 8. **Just because there is Doujinshi of the Robot Masters doesn't mean that I should go out, buy a few copies and then proceed to show them to all Robot Masters involved in said doujinshi.

(Did I forget to mention that the doujinshi was YAOI?)

(So yes, there was a lot of... interesting content in it)

(I didn't think the Robot Masters could do _any _of what was drawn in those pages. But I couldn't be sure so I went up to the Wily numbers and showed them the Doujinshi, asking if what was on the pages could actually be done in real life)

(Rock didn't even have to fight them that day as I scarred their processors so much that they had to retreat and recover from the mental scarring I gave them)

(And I've also become a fan of the Blues and Shadow Man pairing)

(Seriously. Whoever draws the doujinshi has their characteristics pat down and pairs them off so well and realistically)

(I also managed to convert Kalinka into a fan of the pairing, which is saying something since she has a MASSIVE crush on Blues)

(Not that we're ever telling anyone since we'd probably die should we dare to reveal that we're closet yaoi fans)

(Though I am quite picky about my yaoi pairings as the only one I ship right now is Blues and Shadow Man)

**Rule # 9.** I am not allowed to sic the Robot Masters on anyone I find annoying/irritating or I think deserves to die a painful agonizing death  
(aka my classmates)

(Which just so happens to be a lot of people)

(That's probably why I'm not allowed to use the Light Bots as a threat)

(Since I'm supposed to be with the good guys and all and good guys don't do those kinds of things)

(Damn it)

**Rule # 10. **Do not take a picture of Blues in his civilian form and then post it on to a dating website just to see what will happen.

(Apparently my uncle designed him to be hot)

(According to every female who wrote on the page, he was smoking)

(Yes Blues, you are popular. You are quite the eye candy)

(2,048 declarations of 'I love you', 1,235 declarations of 'Will you marry me?', 547 declarations of 'I want to have your children' and thankfully 0 declarations of 'I want to be your sex slave')

(Oh, but there were two questions asking if he was bi since two men who were interested in dating him)

(I deleted the page hoping that he wouldn't find out about it)

(As luck would have it he found out about it)

(And told Doctor Light)

(I was grounded for two months)

(Blues, you better watch your back. I STILL haven't gotten you for making me purposely fail that class!)

(Frickin' bastard)

* * *

**And this is my second page! Thank you for the review Dark Aura Rose! Don't forget to review this chapter!**

**Also, for the other people reading this: I want your input as well! Tell me what you think! Seriously! Reviews are love!  
**

**Explanation time:  
**

**# 6: Living with Mega Man, life has to be interesting for sure. Hence the very interesting excuses that the character uses to explain the absence of her homework. And while no one believes her, every single word she says is true.  
**

**# 7: Multiple caffeinated drinks do not mix. Period.  
**

**# 8: Doujinshi. Yaoi. If you have trouble understanding these terms, look it up. And the pairing between Blues and Shadow Man is a reference to an artist on DeviantArt who goes by the name of whitmoon. Her drawings of Gigamix and Megamix are really good, and she ships Blues and Shadow. Again, go look it up if you want.  
**

**# 9: I think the rule is pretty explanatory.  
**

**# 10: In the Gigamix/Megamix series, Blues is attractive. Eye Candy. Hot. Whatever the hell else term you can come up with to describe his looks.  
**


End file.
